Midnight Confessions
by Sweetgrass
Summary: Warining Yaoi, slash. Gateau finds love.


Disclaimer~I don't own the Sorcerer Hunters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
The character Vanilla is used with Lady Cianyin's permission.  
  
Warning~ This story is yaoi. It contains a male and male relationships. You have been warned.  
  
Midnight Confessions  
  
Gateau strained forward, trying to see the figure coming toward him, through the steam of the hot springs. He saw a tall skinny figure with black hair coming toward him. *Marron,* Gateau thought. But then the mist thinned and he was able to see the figure clearly. *No, it's just Carrot.*  
  
"Hey, Gateau. Mind if I join you?" Carrot asked.  
  
"No, go right ahead. I figured you'd still be at the party," Gateau said.  
  
"No way, Chocolate won't leave me alone. She's ten times worse now that Marron and Vanilla have gotten married. She's insisting that she wants a little girl just like Mint. Can you picture Chocolate as a mother? But then again I never pictuted my brother as a husband let alone a father," Carrot said as he entered the water.  
  
"Yea, that was a shock of the century. I never even realized Marron liked girls." Gateau said morosely.  
  
Carrot started to ask what was wrong but he thought better of it. After all it was pretty obvious. The big guy's been in love with Marron for ages. Instead he said, "Sake?"  
  
Gateau stirred himself out of his thoughts. "Yea, sounds good."  
  
Carrot grabbed the sake he had brought with him. "Shit. I've forgot the glasses. We'll just have to drink from the bottle." He took a swallow and then passed it to Gateau.  
  
For several minutes the bottle passed between the two men as they steadily worked on getting drunk. Gateau was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Carrot. I've been wondering why you don't like Chocolate. She's pretty sexy for a girl especially when she's in her work outfit," he said his words slurring a little.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I do love her, like a sister. But just the thought of kissing her makes me queasy. Besides, I love some one else, who's also in love with another."  
  
"Sucks doesn't it." Gateau said thinking *He must be in love with Tira.*  
  
"Yep, it sure does."  
  
The quiet resumed.  
  
"Hey, Gateau," Carrot said some time latter. "Why did you fall for Marron?"  
  
The question surprised Gateau. He was silent for so long. Carrot decided the question was too personal and he wasn't going to answer.  
  
"Never mind." Carrot said. "You don't have to answer."  
  
"No, it's not that. The question just surprised me that's all." Gateau paused marshaling his thoughts. "I guess his looks attracted me at first. He's really a good-looking man. But it was his letters that really pushed me over the edge."  
  
"Letters?" Carrot squeaked.  
  
"Yea, for years now I have been receiving the most beautiful love letters. They showed me a loving passionate side of Marron I've never seen before. He never signed his name but who else would send me love letters? Especially since everyone has known for some time that I'm gay. I thought he was just too shy to admit his feelings." Gateau laughed bitterly causing Carrot to flinch. "Imagine my surprise when we found him married and with a child on the way."  
  
The water swished as Carrot went over to Gateau. He placed his hand on Gateau's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Carrot said.  
  
Gateau said nothing. He just stared crying. He pulled away from Carrot embarrassed by his tears. Carrot refused to let Gateau go. He pulled Gateau into his arms and held him while Gateau released the pain and grief he'd been holding in since Marron's marriage. Carrot ran his hand up and down Gateau's back soothing him.  
  
"Shh, it will be okay," Carrot said over and over again.  
  
Gateau continued to weep. Slowly Gateau became aware of Carrot's arms around him. He stayed there listening to Carrot's heartbeat. It surprised him how safe and secure he felt in Carrot's embrace. When he felt the stirrings of a sexual attraction, he pulled away.  
  
*Damn it,* he thought. *I can't be feeling this. I can't fall for another unattainable guy.*  
  
Gateau moved away from Carrot. When he looked back at Carrot, he could have sworn he saw a flash of pain in Carrot's eyes. Nah, he was imagining things.  
  
"Gateau, what is it? What's the matter?" Carrot asked.  
  
Gateau gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing Carrot, I'm going to turn in for the night." He got out of the spring and wrapped a towel around him. "Thanks," he said and then he left.  
  
Carrot watched him go. He then sunk down into the water. "Baka," he said to himself. "I just let another opportunity pass. Damn it, why can't I just tell him how I feel. I'm a coward. I don't deserve him."  
  
Gateau, who had came back for the sake, froze, unbelieving. *There's no way Carrot meant that as it sounded. Did he?* Gateau needed to know for sure. He had to ask Carrot now before he lost his nerve.  
  
"Carrot," Gateau called out. Carrot jumped up surprised.  
  
"Gateau, I thought you left," Carrot said thinking *Oh gods did he over hear me? Oh god.*  
  
"I came back for the Sake."  
  
"Oh, it's right over there." Carrot said pointing at the bottle. Gateau advanced on Carrot, who backed away.  
  
"Carrot, I have a very important question for you. I need you to answer truefully."  
  
Carrot swallowed nervously. "Sure, Gateau."  
  
"Are you the author of the love letters?"   
  
Carrot froze unable to answer. Gateau grew angry. He grabbed Carrot by the shoulders and shook him. "Damn it answer me!" he yelled.  
  
Carrot turned his head away. He was unable to force the words pass the knot in his throat. So instead he nodded his head yes. Gateau's arms fell away from Carrot's shoulders. He turned away from Carrot.  
  
Carrot suddenly found his voice. "It's true. I love you. I first realized it when you stopped that stone column from rolling over me. You remember that time we had to seal up that tower of forbidden magic. But you never saw anyone but Marron. So I hid my feelings, chasing after women I knew I never had a chance with. But there were times I had to acknowledge my feelings or go insane. So I wrote you those love letters. I never realized you thought they were from Marron. Or I would have found the courage to confess long ago. Please Gateau, forgive me for hurting you."  
  
"Baka! Of course I forgive you. I must have hurt you just as much," Gateau said as he embraced Carrot. "You see, I never loved Marron. I loved the person who wrote those letters. Carrot, do you understand?"  
  
Carrot stood there in Gateau's embrace and shook his head mutely.  
"I feel in love with you, Carrot. I just didn't know it."  
  
Carrot pulled away from Gateau. "Really?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, really," Gateau said. Then realizing words weren't enough he leaned forward and kissed Carrot.   
  
When the kiss ended a smile broke out on Carrot's face. "I'm glad because I love you too," he said and kissed Gateau.  
  
Gateau broke the kiss off. "Let's go someplace more private," he said. Carrot nodded his agreement. And off they went to Gateau's room.  
  
"By the way, Carrot, what are you going to do about Chocolate?" Gateau asked much, much later.  
  
Carrot smiled wickedly and said, "Let her find her own man. I've already got mine."  
Gateau laughed softly and abandoned the subject of more pleasurable pursuits.  
  
The End 


End file.
